In the Building
by kandyfan4life
Summary: Pope is seeing someone in Sharon's building.


**Author's Note: My second story in two days. Apparently I can write rather well when my children are napping and I'm on the clock. Oh well, I hope this is good. This is just an idea that came to me last night while attempting to go to sleep. I also fixed a HUGE error so thank you to the reviewer that pointed it out to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Mia and her husband.**

Will Pope knows better. He has done this type of thing several times before and every time it has ended badly, but there is just something about Mia he can't resist. The only real concern he has, other than her husband, Officer Phillip Resendiz, is the fact that Mia lives only three doors down from Captain Sharon Raydor. Pope knows there isn't much Rulebook Raydor would love more than to have some really good dirt on him, and having an affair with a police officer's wife would definitely be some very good dirt to have. Pope is very sure he never runs into Sharon, 'practically paranoid' Mia tells him and he doesn't necessarily disagree. Pope makes sure he never runs into the Captain while he is here in her building.

"Andy, that was a perfectly lovely dinner, thank you," Sharon says with a smile as Andy holds the door to the lobby of her building for her.

"No, thank you. I had a really nice time. It was great to just spend time with you and catch up on something other than murder," Andy says as he follows her to the elevators.

Sharon smiles at him as she pushes the button calling for the elevator. She definitely agrees; it has been so nice to spend some time with Andy talking about something other than crime. To show her appreciation, Sharon leans up and brushes a gentle kiss against Andy's lips. Andy smiles at her and tries to deepen the kiss but she shakes her head playfully. Andy doesn't push her because he knows everything, all of this with them, is still very new to the both of them, but he does drape his arms over her shoulders so she can't move away. She giggles softly, a sound Andy has come to adore, and he leans his forehead against hers. For a moment they stand there just like that enjoying being close to one another until the elevator dings and the doors open.

Pope is much too busy trailing kisses along Mia's neck to pay attention to anyone in the parking garage but as they enter the lobby of the building, Pope unhappily releases her and the two begin walking to the elevators. Mia has decided to check her phone since Will has moved away from her and she couldn't care less about her surroundings. She and her husband are relatively new to this building and have yet to really meet any of the neighbors, so it's not like any of them would pay attention to her wrapped in her lover's arms. Will however is too paranoid about one of the other officers spying them. Mia is always teasing him about his paranoia.

Pope is making sure there is no chance of the Captain lurking around the corner. He is paranoid, and he knows that, but the last thing he needs is for the Captain to see him. Pope is so busy looking around him that he almost misses the two LAPD officers who are standing in the elevator laughing as they wait for the doors to close. Lucky for Pope he sees them in time enough to step back before they see him. For a moment he is surprised to see the Captain out with her Lieutenant, but he does vaguely recall hearing someone saying something about the two of them being friends. He knows there's nothing more between the two because there is no way that Captain Raydor would date a subordinate. She loves the rules way too much for something like that.

"Earth to Will," Mia purrs into his ear as she snuggles next to him, her arms snaking around his waist. Will looks down at her and smiles. "C'mon," she says and tugs him into the elevator. Now that they are behind closed doors there are many other things to keep his mind occupied than thinking of Raydor and Flynn.

Andy really hasn't meant to stay so long but when they arrived at Sharon's door she invited him in for tea. They were having such a good time he couldn't say no, so he had gladly accepted. The apartment was quiet because Rusty was at an appointment with Dr. Joe. Sharon had told Andy to have a seat and she returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea. That was nearly three hours ago. In those three hours they have talked a bit about the very difficult case they have just wrapped up, and when both became a bit too melancholy Andy changed the subject to something lighter, deciding to tell Sharon about the very entertaining experience he had with his two step-grandchildren. Sharon had laughed as Andy told her about taking the two boys to their ballet class over the weekend and how he described all the children practicing for their upcoming Halloween performance. Andy was up to the point when one of the younger children tripped, knocking over the CD player, when Rusty had arrived home.

Rusty hadn't been at all shocked to see Flynn sitting in the living room. Honestly, his presence there was becoming so common Rusty didn't even question it anymore. Not that when he had questioned it, or more specifically questioned Sharon, did he receive any type of answer other than 'we're just friends'. Yeah, whatever, Rusty isn't buying that but he has yet to bump into Flynn in the middle of the night so he isn't gonna complain.

Sharon had asked Rusty how his appointment went and he said fine, only elaborating slightly. Sharon invited him to sit with them and he reluctantly agreed, taking a seat in the arm chair so Sharon and Andy could remain sitting side by side on the sofa. At some point, right around the time when Rusty looked like was about to bolt and Andy was going to offer to leave, Sharon suggested they watch a movie.

That is how they have spent the past three hours and now that the movie is over, a movie that bored Rusty so badly he startled them twice snoring, he has finally gone to bed, waving over his shoulder as he yawned a 'good night'. Sharon is carrying the two empty tea cups into the kitchen while Andy brings in the almost empty popcorn bowl and the half can of soda Rusty abandoned for his bed.

"I should probably get going," Andy says as he places the bowl on the counter. Sharon has her back to him as she rinses the cups and he is about to go over and give her a kiss goodnight when she turns around, a small, nervous smile on her face.

"You could stay the night, if you'd like," Sharon's voice is raspy and she is quick to add the last three words. She isn't used to this type of thing. It's been far too many years since she's dated.

Andy smiles at her and leans down to kiss her, stopping just before their lips meet. They look into each other's eyes and she nods. Andy kisses her, the kiss much more intense than that chaste little kiss they shared at the elevator earlier. Andy wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and she wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"Are you sure about this? We don't have to rus…." Andy begins when they break apart, their foreheads touching.

Sharon doesn't let him finish, instead she presses her lips against his, her hands cupping his face as she deepens the kiss. Andy pulls her as close as possible, his hands roaming over her body. They stand in the middle of the kitchen, arms wrapped around each other, hands caressing and their tongues battling until they have to break apart, their need for oxygen too great to deny. Andy can't help the goofy smile that crosses his face as he looks at Sharon, her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen, and desire in her eyes. She gives him another quick kiss then takes him by the hand and leads him out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

Morning always arrives too quickly, or maybe it's the fact that Pope tries to sneak out of Mia's condo before the sun has even risen. He knows that Mia's husband will be home soon so there isn't time to spare. He quickly throws on the clothes he had on the night before and heads for the door. Mia is following behind him, hating that their time together has come to an end so abruptly. This seems to be their thing now. He will get up and dressed and she will follow him to the door and with the door wide open they stand there kissing, Mia obviously enjoying the thrill of the chance of getting caught. Pope wasn't too sure about this the first few times it happened, but now he enjoys it just as much as she does. Her husband won't be home for another half hour and there's not much chance of the Captain being out of her condo at this time of day. He gladly indulges Mia and wraps his arms around her.

The night before was wonderful. There hadn't been any of the awkwardness or embarrassment that Sharon had feared would be present. The night before had been so much more than she could have possibly hoped for, and as she lies wrapped in nothing but the sheet and Andy's arms, she can't help but smile to herself. She hasn't felt this way, so light, so happy in such a long time.

"Good morning," Andy says as his fingers trace down her bare side.

"Good morning to you, too," Sharon smiles and rolls over so she is face to face with him. They share a long kiss then Sharon cuddles into his side, her fingers running through his chest hair.

"Last night was fantastic," Andy says as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. Sharon hums in agreement and looks up at him, about to say something when Andy's phone begins ringing. "Damn!" Andy can't help but growl.

"Provenza just might be making sure you didn't do anything 'stupid' last night," Sharon teases lifting her brows on her word 'stupid'. Andy chuckles and answers the phone. Sharon is well aware that Provenza thinks there is something going on between Andy and she, and even though he is right he doesn't know it for sure. She is also aware of what a huge mistake Provenza thinks Andy is making in pursuing her. She can't help but smirk slightly at just how wrong the older lieutenant is.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. Ok. Bye." Andy ends the phone call and lets his phone drop to the bedside table. He sighs heavily and leans his head back.

"You have to go, Andy. We said that we weren't going to allow this relationship to….." Sharon begins but Andy stops her by placing his hand on her cheek.

"I know, I'm going. I just wanted to enjoy another few seconds lying here with you." Andy kisses her, determined to enjoy this for just a little bit longer.

Walking Andy to the door might not be the wisest decision. She found it a lot harder than she originally anticipated it would be to resist the urge to stay in bed with him all day. They have discussed this relationship and how they do not want it in any way to impact their professional lives, but lying in bed with him, wrapped in his arms and his lips reigniting the fire from the night before, she was seriously reconsidering everything they had discussed where their jobs were concerned. Luckily, she had come to her senses and pushed him away, insisting he get ready to leave for the crime scene.

Andy has thrown on his clothes from the night before but he is most definitely going to stop by his place before he heads to the crime scene. If he were to show up in yesterday's clothes he knows Provenza would figure out what has happened. Andy wants to share the news of his relationship with Sharon with everyone, but he knows that she isn't quite to that point yet. She values her privacy and for now she is completely happy with just them knowing about their relationship. Andy does notice that Sharon has pulled on a satin lilac robe that compliments his lavender tie rather nicely.

"What?" Sharon asks noticing the smile on his face as they stop in front of the door.

"We color coordinated again," He smiles but is met with a confused look from Sharon.

"What?" She asks, unsure of what he is talking about. Andy laughs and explains how from time to time their clothes seem to match in color. Sharon looks down at her robe and then to him and laughs. "I hadn't noticed." She admits but now that she thinks of it, there have definitely been many times, times before when they really were just friends, that their outfits did go well together.

"I'll see ya in a bit," Andy says as he opens the door because he knows, from the way Provenza sounded, that their Captain's presence will be required before the morning is over. Sharon nods then gives him a quick kiss. Knowing that he won't be able to properly kiss her for at least twelve hours, Andy pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Pope quickly released Mia when he heard a door open down the hall, a door that from the sounds of it is exactly three doors down. Mia is momentarily confused by his abrupt distancing of himself, but then she follows his gaze to the door that belongs to the Captain he is so terrified of running into when he is here.

"Hmm, apparently if she has dirt on you, you have dirt on her," Mia observes with a smirk on her face. Pope shakes his head. He really doesn't need this. Of everyone Captain Raydor is the last person he would've expected to be carrying on an affair with a subordinate, and not just any subordinate. She's having an affair with Andy Flynn, the complete opposite of her by the book approach.

Andy finally releases Sharon and heads for the elevator. Sharon smiles as he walks away and closes the door behind him. She turns away from the door where her eyes fall on his watch that he has left lying on the arm of the sofa. She grabs it and opens the door about to call out to him but she stops. Walking away from Mia Resendiz's condo is none other than Chief of Police Will Pope. Sharon is momentarily frozen in place and Pope, upon realizing she is standing there also freezes.

"Uh," Pope begins looking at her then to the elevator where the doors are just now closing, Flynn's face a mixture of confusion and panic at seeing Pope.

"Chief," Sharon practically squeaks, very surprised to see him here, in her building.

"Captain," Pope responds unsure of just what they are supposed to say to one another. For a moment they stand there in silence, neither knowing what the other has seen or what to say.

"Will, just go on. She knows somethin' about you and you know somethin' about her," Mia calls from her door before turning around and heading back into her condo and closing the door. Pope and Sharon both have a deer caught in the headlights look on their faces.

"Have a nice day, Captain," Pope finally says realizing that the only way out of this is just to be on his merry way.

"You too, Chief," Sharon says somewhat uncertainly but right now she isn't exactly in the best place to be passing judgment. Pope nods and heads for the elevators, leaving Sharon just standing there. She sneaks a glance down the hall to the door where the woman he was with has just retreated and that is when Sharon realizes that Will Pope is once again having an affair. It isn't really a shock, but with one of her neighbors? Now just how are Andy and she supposed to sneak around with the chief of police shacked up with a married woman just down the hall from them? Sharon rolls her eyes and goes back into her condo. It is much too early for this type of thinking, especially after such a magnificent night.

Sharon heads back to her bedroom and crawls under the comforter, enjoying a few minutes of peace before she will inevitably be called out of bed. She could hear Provenza when he had been on the phone with Andy and from the sound of things she will be getting a call from him any minute. She has just closed her eyes when her phone chirps alerting her to a text message. She sees it's from Andy and chuckles when she reads: _What the hell was Pope doing there?_


End file.
